prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Beckett
Jeremy Beckett is a character in the television series Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists on Freeform. He is portrayed by Graeme Thomas King. A handsome Brit with more abs than you can count with just your fingers, Jeremy is also described as charming and witty. He is an intelligent scientist working for Hotchkiss Technologies, all while hiding a shocking secret.https://mobile.twitter.com/PLLTVSeries/status/974709271563612160 Biography Born and raised in the United Kingdom, Jeremy moved to America at an unknown time in his life. He was hired at Hotchkiss Technologies due to his background in science. After moving to Beacon Heights, Jeremy met a recently single Caitlin Park-Lewis, and the pair dated for a while. However, Nolan Hotchkiss began blackmailing Caitlin to remain his "perfect" girlfriend. This forced Jeremy and Caitlin to hide their relationship and remain discreet from the outside world. In Hook, Line and Booker, after fearing that Caitlin discovered his work on his laptop, Jeremy abruptly leaves her house. He destroys his laptop and throws it into the river, which Caitlin witnesses. When she goes to his car, he appears behind her and stoically tells her that she shouldn't have followed him. He then demands she get in the car. In Lie Together, Die Together, he becomes the prime suspect as Nolan's Killer after he tells Caitlin he's leaving and wants her to come with him. Taylor Hotchkiss discovers he was stalking Nolan for a while and becomes more convinced of his guilt. After arriving at a dock to meet Caitlin, the group attempted to get him to confess but as he leaves, Taylor shoots him. He is unconscious but alive. Personality Jeremy is described as charming and charismatic with piercing intellect. He is employed at Hotchkiss Technologies due to his vast knowledge of science. He is caring and loving toward Caitlin, helping her study and urging her to call things off with Nolan for her benefit. Physical Appearance TBA Series Pilot Appearances (8/10) Season 1 * Pilot * Sex, Lies and Alibis * The Ghost Sonata * The Patchwork Girl (Mentioned) * Lost and Found * Dead Week * Hook, Line and Booker * Lie Together, Die Together * Enter the Professor (Video Footage) Trivia * He is in a secret relationship with Caitlin, due to her being blackmailed by Nolan into being his "fake yet perfect" girlfriend. * Following Nolan blackmailing Caitlin, Jeremy began stalking Nolan. * Jeremy hadn't met any of the Perfectionists and co until "Lie Together, Die Together". * He was shot by Taylor Hotchkiss while he was trying to evade capture in, "Lie Together, Die Together". Book Comparisons * His character is based on Jeremy Friday. Similar to the TV show, Jeremy Friday was in love with Caitlin despite her being in a relationship with his brother, Josh, but later becomes her boyfriend. Jeremy Beckett is secretly dating Caitlin while she is publicly Nolan's girlfriend. * In the TV series, Jeremy is British and a scientist for Hotchkiss Technologies, while in the book he is American and shows no clear interest in science. * The book character was a teenage boy who loved Watching animations and video games, whereas television-Jeremy is a man in his twenties. Quotes Gallery First_Look_Jeremy.jpeg Jeremy_Beckett_The_Perfectionists.jpeg S1_Jeremy_Beckett.jpg S1_Jeremy_Beckett_Promo2.jpg S1_The_Perfectionists_Cast_1.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC42.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC43.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC44.jpg TP SC 110 (15).jpg Navigational References Category:Characters Category:The Perfectionists Characters Category:TV show character (The Perfectionists) Category:Main characters (The Perfectionists) Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists) Category:Love Interests Category:Antagonist Category:Males